gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimension Danger Special
Dimension Danger Special Is a Special of the Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia Summary Fangy, Hunk and Louie have a relaxing camping trip (Well, kinda.). But they are interupted by 3 characters from a whole other dimension. Unfortunately, they don't stay for long, but the other 3 get attacked by a few "Friends" of their's. Characters *Fangy *Hunk *Louie *Test Pilot 3 *Rokit 2 *Flammer *Crystina *FreezeFlame *Ice Cube *Dr.Budar Transitions *Hot Dog Killer *Cobby Nuttels *Martha Nuttels *Sullvan Dog *MeeMee *Crypto *Fireball Watterson *Maud Mavis *Gumball Watterson Transcript Camping Disaster (In the Woodlands) F (Fangy): Oh yeah! This looks like the perfect place to pitch our tents! L (Louie): (Burps out a blanket, and metal stick.) F: You ate the tent!? On the camping trip!? What did you atleast bring? The o- H (Hunk): I ate everything else. F: ;-; Ok. Erm..Oh wait. We don't need a tent! We already have one! :P (Refering to hunk.) H: Cool. (Later.) F: Ah! Nothing like a relaxing campfire to suthe the night, am I right guys? L: (panting) Yeah yeah yeah! Hahaha! F: Yep! This was a good idea! (Shows that the place that the three are in are right next to their home.) F: It's gonna take a long time to get back though.. (Zooms back to the campsite.) L: hahaha! (Blows out fire.) F: O_O How did you do that!? L: From that thing! (Points nose at a fire rock.) F: ._. Trustworthy enough. Btw you set that tree on fire. (The tree falls on a river, and the river catches on fire.) F: ....Logic is overrated anyway. But I think that the grass is starting to catch fire to.. (Worried.) H: K. (Gets out a fusion gem.) F: Yeah! (The three grab the gem and fuse into Fouldu- actually, I'm gonna name him "GriffionWolf" here.) Griffonwolf: (Flaps wings fast, blowing out the fire, and splits into Fangy, Hunk, and Louie.) F: That was close! (Gets set on fire.) .....k...(Disinigrates into ashes.) L: Hahahahaha! Dimension Field Trip (Translation with a brick wall covering the screen, and FlameFreeze and Killer Getting rid of it. Then it cuts to the next scene.) F: ..I'm starting to get bored. Wanna go back home? H: K. I'm getting bored too. L: (Panting) Hahaha! Home! Home! F: Ok. Lets pack up everything- or..what we have left, and leave. (A portal opens up.) F: Well that was fast! This scene JUST started and we're already going somewhere! (A giant robotic claw grabs the three and brings them in.) (In the mountainfall Swamp lands.) (The claw drops the three and leaves.) H: Owch. TP3, Rokit 2, and Flammer: Welcome to the swamplands planetoids! F: O_O WE'VE BEEN.. H: Abducted. L: BY ALIENZ. F: Quick! Grab the gem! L: Should we ask them if they're friendly before we- ...Ok. F: Take it! (The three grab the gem, and fuse into Griffinwolf.) Griffionwolf: Hahahaha! Tp3: ..Huh..Is he threatening us? Rokit 2: Lol yeah. Tp3, Rokit 2, and Flammer: MAX!! YEAAAHHH!! (They max into DragonFire.) Dragonfire: (With explosions in the backround.) OH YEAH... (In mid air.) Dragonfire: MEOW. HISS...CAT NOISE- GriffinWolf: I think we should change things up a bit. This is starting to become a Mixels Moon Madness Rip-Off. Dragonfire: True.. Lets just be friends. (The two fusions split into the others.) Rokit 2: Nice to meet you! I'm Rokit! Well...The other one. The original is some soilder guy. Flammer: I'm Flammer! Tp3: And i'm Test Pilot 3! Erm...I'm called that because I'm the only one that survived the test. (The others look at him,confused.) Tp3: :| So! Who are you guys? Fangy: I'm Fangy! Hunk: Name's Hunk. Louie: And i'm louie! Hehe! Tp3: Follow us! We'll show you around! Just don;t go into that cave in that hand-shaped rock. That's where our "True" Boss resides. (The others leave.) TRANSITION!!!11!!!1 (TRANSLITION TIME!! :D) Hot Dog: (Pops out of a hole.) Hehe! How many cookies will it take to make me die of excitement? Cobby: (Also pops out of hole.) Hehe! How many? Hot Dog: Uh......Alot i guess! Cobby: Haha! Good one! Wait..What? Oh... (Translition Ends and the episode continues.) The Tour (Btw Hunk isn't present in this one. He'd make the plot turn up right away.) Tp3: And this is the Waterfalls! This is mostly used so we can reside when our boss doesn't let us use his log cabin. F: Harsh... Flammer: You'll get used to it. Rokit: Yeah .Oh, and one more thing. Try not to stomp to hard! This waterfall can cause a LARGE wave big enough to wipe out the whole land! L: Wow... Flammer: Don't worry! That shouldn't happen with you guys! (Flammer forms into Firewood aka his baby form.) Firewood: Firewood's tum tum is going bubbly wabbly! Me wan't rock pop! :P (Turns back to normal) Flammer: Not now! Um, sorry folks! That happens on some occasions. (Turns back to Firewood.) Firewood: No! Me want you to get me rock pop! Now! Flammer: I have a better Idea! How about you go take a nap nap! Firewood: (becomes a monster.) I WAN'T A ROCK POOOOOOOOOOPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rokit: Oh boy..Just a second, everyone! (To Firewood.) You know...If you don't go to sleep, I'LL- Nevermind..I just can't do it... Firewood: Rock pops!!! (Has a tantrum.) Me want Rock pops! Me want Rock pops! Me want Rock pops! Me want Rock pops! (Because of Firewood's Tantrum, He starts to form a huge wave.) (The wave strikes the whole land, causing everyone, but Tp3, and Fangy to get wet.) Tp3: (Holding an umbrella.) ....Well that was kind off un-wanted... F: True that....Sorry about your home.. Tp3: That's ok! Grab on to my arm btw. F: Why? Tp3: Just because. F: Ok! (Grab's arm.) Tp3: *Presses button that Causes the whole world to disappear, and makes everyone but him and fangy (Due to him flying.) fall off.* F: O_O Tp3: They'll re-spawn. It's a Roblox thing. TRANSITION 2!!!!!!111!1!1 (Shows Hot Dog, Crypto, Martha, Sullvan, MeeMee, and Crypto touching a giant fusion gem, causing them to fuse into Dragonite.) Dragonite: Hahahaha!!! (Shoots lazer from eyes, but because it hit a mirror, it hit's dragonite back.) AGH!!! (Get's knocked out.) Ow.... Kermit's Introduction F: So It's really nice to be here! But one question? Why Did you choose us?+ Tp3: Well, I have no Idea myself! (Shows flashback with tp3, Rokit 2, and Flammer standing completely still.) Tp3: ...........Um......Is something happening yet? Rokit 2: Just wait....It'll come soon.... (The portal from earlier opens up, and shoots Fangy, Hunk, and Louie out.) Tp3: Finally! All three: Welcome to the Swamplands, planetoids! (Flashback ends.) F: Oh. Lol (A dark, shadowy figure comes.) Tp3: OH NO! Rokit 2: Its him! Firewood: Kermit is here! D: F: Kermit? What do you mean? The muppet? Tp3: No not him! Shadowy Figure: Gr........ F: O_O Well uh.....It was lots of fun staying with you guys! But uh....We gotta do something, so uh......(Digs a hole on the ground, and puts louie, and hunk in it.) We'll be right in here! (Puts himself in hole.) Bye! (covers the hole with dirt.) Rokit: Sry 4 scaring. ;-; ??????: What was that all about? I was just gonna say hi.. tp3: Guess they got scared...Anyway, what is it, boss? ??????: Just checking on you guys. Oh, and I was just gonna do something? Don't ask what. (Gets jacket.) :fly me (Flies.) Later Kids! (Flies away.) Rokit: ....But I'm 20. lol Cold Opening (?????? lands on the frozen desert.) ??????: Lol im here! (In the ice castle.) Crystina: How Am I gonna get rid of that fiend? I need to keep my friends safe..... ??????: (outside.) HEY!!! HEY GENIUS!!! ARE YOU HOME!!?? Crystina: Do you mind, Kermit? I'm busy!!! Kermit: That's what you always say! She only put earth on that eternal summer once! It's not like she's gonna do it again! Can't you just ignore her for 1 day? Crystina: No! This is serious! Kermit: We a know that's not your real voice, btw. Crystina: ugh..fine...(With a more normal like voice.) Better? Kermit: Better! :P Crystina: Ugh! Get out! Kermit: No! :P Crystina: If you don't leave you'll get frostbite! Kermita: No I wo- (Gets a horrible headache.) AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BRAIN GOT FROSTBITE!!!!!!!!! Crystina: Your brain, which i'm not even sure you have, doesn't have frostbite.. You're just getting brainfreeze form eating all that snow. Kermit: (Eating snow.) This isn't snow! It's a snowcone!! (Eats more snow.) It's delicious, you know! FreezeFlame (FF for short.): (Freezes Kermit.) Get out you dumb frog! (kicks him away.) Lol that's what you get. Crystina: ....Really? FF: What? You wanted him to leave, didnt you? D:< TRANSITION 3!!!!!!!!!!1!1!1!!!!!!!!1!!!11!!!1 (COOKING TIME! WITH HOT DOG.) Hot Dog: Welcome, everyone, to The cooking channel! Today we will be baing...(Reads note.) Not cookies....what the f- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Hot Dog: Sorry about that, kids! Today we will be baking Pancakes! First off you need some sugar, (Pours a lo of sugar in the bowl.) The more, the better! (throws sugar away.) Next we need some butter! (Throws gold into bowl.) This is butter, right? Sky told me it is! Remember, kids! Always trust the internet! Finally, you need some chocolate chips! (Pours A LOT of chocolate chips into the bowl.) Then we mix it up, and...done! Now let's see how we did! :P (puts the food out of the bowl to reveal that he made cookies instead.) Cookies? COOKIES!!??? COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!1!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!1!!!!!- (Erm..Back to your show...) TBA Trivia *The characters that appear in Seasons 2, and 1 only appear in transitions, and do not have anything to do with the story at all. **However, Dr. Budar does mention the gang in the end. *This was the first episode to fully introduce Tp3, Rokit 2, and Flammer. However, this is the first appearance of Firewood. (Flammer's Alter ego.) Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Special Category:Episodes by Agentpman1